Touch screen displays such as in tablet computers, smart phones and other electronic devices, typically incorporate a digitizer which operates to sense location relative to the touch screen of a user's finger or a stylus. The present technology is concerned with a stylus and in particular, but not limited to, a transmitter within the stylus for communicating with a digitizer device.
Cost and ease of manufacture of such a stylus is an ongoing consideration, as are the considerations of the limited space available within the stylus and the quality of the signals transmitted by one or more transmitters in the stylus.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known transmitters or styli.